O ReEncontro
by filipawasley
Summary: Duas lutas... a primeira já foi vencida... e a segunda? DH


**Sumário:** A luta termina entre a Ordem de Fénix e Voldemort, onde este é derrotado. Mas Ron acaba por morrer, Hermione sofre muito com isso e sente-se muito sozinha e perdida.

Mas porque não voltar a encontrar alguém que a fará ver as coisas de outro modo? (D/H)

Movimento e luz. Tudo se resumia a esses estranhos atributos de luta e agitação. Ron e Hermione estavam abraçados, temendo juntos que esta fosse a ultima vez que o fizessem.

Um jacto de luz verde ia direito a eles, mas Ron consegui desviar Hermione a tempo, indo a maldição estilhaçando-se na parede.

Ron seguidamente arrastou-a consigo para um local protegido, poucas maldições poderiam penetrar ali.

- Ouve Hermione, esconde-te. Não vou permitir que entres na luta. Não posso. Esconde-te e leva a Ginny contigo. Eu vou ter convosco depois de isto tudo acabar. És demasiado importante para mim, não que quero perder, não desta maneira.

- Dizes que não tenho capacidades para lutar com esta gente? Que _quero_ lutar, Ron!!

- Tu não percebes… Eu temo por ti Hermione. Por favor, promete-me que ficas aqui. Eu vou ter com o Harry, pega na Ginny e leva-a daqui para fora.

- Não…

Mas Ron já se encontrava demasiado perto. Mal Hermione tinha sentido o toque dos seus lábios nos seus, este encanto cedera-se facilmente.

E Ron afastou-se… Provavelmente para sempre.

Acordou sobressaltada. Voltara a repetir-se. Tinha aquele sonho todas as noites. Tinha reclamado tantas vezes com Harry por este não ter treinado a sua Oclumancia no passado, que se esquecera que também era uma ignorante no assunto.

Levantou-se e olhou pela janela. Dois vultos passeavam pelo jardim, reconheceu-os como sendo Harry e Ginny, lá estavam eles felizes, enquanto poderia ser ela a ter aquele passeio nocturno com Ron naquele preciso momento. Chegou até mesmo a sentir repulsa por ter inveja daquelas nobres alma felizes, os seus melhores amigos.

Reparou que voltavam para dentro, isso significava que era hora de jantar.

Desceu as escadas e dirigiu-se até à pequena cozinha, já todos se encontravam à mesa.

Mesmo um ano depois, ainda se sentia uma ligeira pressão no ar. As mortes de Ron, Fred e os outros eram constantemente lembradas a toda a hora, acabando muitas vezes em discussões e períodos de grande tensão entre os habitantes d' A Toca.

Esse dia não era excepção. Após uma breve discussão Hermione abandonou a mesa deixando mais de metade do empadão de rim no prato. Perdera o apetite.

Enfiou-se na cama, não tinha sono, mas de qualquer maneira preferia estar sozinha. Será que ninguém se lembrava da relação dela com Ron? Todos sentiam a sua morte, mas ela provavelmente era a que saia mais magoada daquilo tudo. Tinha imaginado imensas coisas a respeito deles os dois no futuro. Tantas expectativas e ilusões perdidas…

O primeiro raio de Sol entrou no pequeno quarto e Hermione abriu os olhos. Esperava-a um longo dia de trabalho. Vestiu-se apressadamente e desceu encontrando Harry já pronto. Desmaterializaram-se, aterrando no grande Hall de entrada do Ministério da Magia. Hermione ia seguir caminho, mas Harry estacou dizendo-lhe para esperar.

Deu uma leve corridinha e depositou dez galeões na nova fonte central representando uma serie de feiticeiros e criaturas mágicas em plena harmonia.

Ao entrarem no elevador avistaram rapidamente algumas figuras conhecidas como Seamus e Parvati, antigos colegas de escola e equipa, como também Ernie Mcmillan e Terry Boot.

O elevador estava apinhado de gente, vários feiticeiros e feiticeiras, a maioria transportando grandes quantidade de papelada. Um feiticeiro anafado transportava um grande monte de vassouras e outro, uma massa uniforme que mais se assemelhava a uma galinha com cabeça em forma de bule.

Ao sair no nível do departamento dos Aurors, Harry e Hermione dirigiram-se cada um ao seu cubículo.

"_Mrs. Hermione Granger – Subdirectora" _poderia-se ler na sua tabuleta.

O seu gabinete estava apinhado que grandes montes de papéis e material de escritório. Alguns detectores das trevas, livros, e sobretudo fotografias.

Era um grande esforço tenta não olhar todos os dias para a fotografia de Ron tirada há já tantos anos numa tarde solarenga após um enfadonho exame em Hogwarts.

Um Ron jovem e sorridente sorria para a perspectiva como se fosse a ultima vez que o fizesse.

Hermione tentou ignorar, não deixando de sentir um ligeiro tremor no seu lábio inferior, de seguida entrou alguém no seu cubículo.

Diane, uma Auror competente e bastante sua amiga mostou-lhe um grande dossier.

- Tens de entregar isso a Mr. Malfoy no gabinete de jogos e desportos mágicos. É possível que o nosso furagido tenha jogado nos Puddlemere United antes de se reunir ao Quem-nós-sabemos e consta que fugiu poruco depois da grande luta.

- Sinceramente Diane, podes dizer o nome dele. Não há nada a temer agora. – Disse Hermione não deixando de sorrir.

Diana mostrou-se surpreendida e saiu do escritório com um leve sorriso.

Agora é que Hermione começara a assimilar as ideias. Encontrar-se com Malfoy não lhe agradava. É certo que ele se rendera aquando a grande luta mas não era por isso que deixara de sentir um certo desprezo por ele.

Contrariada dirigiu-se ao seu gabinete no nível sete.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy – Director"

Lá estava. Não mudara nada. Não era muito raro vê-lo no ministério. Mas só agora é que olhara com atenção. A expressão de Draco mostrava-se muito mais calorosa, já não apresentava aquele sorriso mesquinho e enjoado que costumava ser conhecido.

Ficaram alguns segundos a mirar-se e a avaliar-se. Havia um estranho sentimento de ligação entre eles.

Antes de Hermione poder sequer abrir a boca, ele falou:

- Desculpa, agora estou realmente ocupado como podes ver. Talvez queiras tratar disso hoje à noite. Convido-te para um jantar de negócios em minha casa. Sabes, nada pessoal, apenas profissional. É que sabes, estou realmente ocupado. – disse não deixando de sorrir.

Nos tempos de escola era habitual tratarem-se por tu, mas neste momento Hermione era adulta e tinha uma posição a defender, mas não ligou a isso. Deu por si a aceitar o convite e a sair rapidamente do gabinete…

Estranho, sentia alguma espécie de ligação. Nunca antes no passado teria aceitado um jantar com Draco Malfoy. Porque seria diferente desta vez?


End file.
